Isaac E. Hiltshire/Relationships
Relationships Family Amelia Hiltshire - Amelia is Isaac's only biological sister. They were close friends as younger children but after his association with rulebreaking older boys in the neighborhood, she eventually grew to believe that he is a delinquent with no redeemable qualities. She subconsciously holds a grudge against him for neglecting his duties as a student. Amelia faced a lot of pressure from Alice because she did not want her to be influenced by Isaac. As a result, she was forced to miss much of her childhood to "clean up" what Isaac did and focus extra hard on her new school. Amelia tries to encourage Isaac to do better in his work and stop being a slacker, but it comes out as condescending most if not all of the time. Despite the fact that she is a year younger than him and would prefer to not deal with him, she feels responsible for him and tries to serve as his crutch throughout the studies he doesn't care about. This is shown when she secretly visits the greenhouse to prune his plant for Herbology despite the fact that this could be considered cheating. The grudge also consists of jealousy, although Amelia would never admit it. Back in Camberwell, Amelia was the more popular one among classmates while Isaac was ignored for being a disturbance. But at Hogwarts, Amelia's confidence and self-assurance are no longer present due to being so unfamiliar with the wizarding environment, turning her into the quiet outcast while Isaac revels in new friends and friendly acquaintances. She harbors upset feelings about not being able to adjust to the wizarding world as easily as Isaac and the fact that he left her behind to figure everything out on her own. Unlike her brother, she doesn’t care about their biological father, choosing to dislike him instead for abandoning them. She tries to convince Isaac to forget about him and move on, but he stubbornly insists on discovering more about their father. Isaac seems to be flippant about Amelia's generally negative feelings and nagging behavior towards him. He tries to avoid conflict by ignoring her presence at school, but this makes him feel guilty to the point where he awkwardly celebrated her thirteenth birthday with her (although he covered up the tenderness by making it a prank instead). For Amelia's thirteenth birthday, she silently wished that she and Isaac could be friends again one day, showing that both siblings want to mend their previous closeness but neither knowing how. Writing-wise, Isaac and Amelia are meant to be portrayed as polar opposites who are also similar to some degree. Isaac's primary house is Hufflepuff, with his secondary house being Gryffindor, while Amelia's primary house is Slytherin, with her secondary house being Ravenclaw. Their "opposite" house is their sibling's primary house. Isaac originally wanted to be in Gryffindor but grew to like his true house, while Amelia initially had no preference but grew to dislike her true house and wish she was in Ravenclaw instead. Isaac also has the ability to harness electricity, but Amelia's ability allows her to harness ice, which is one of the primary materials to cancel out the energy and serve as an insulator. Isaac prefers to learn everything practically and through experience while Amelia clings to written books and blatant knowledge passed down from the wiser. Alice Hiltshire - Alice may seem awkward or distant with her eldest son due to past conflict and inability to communicate effectively with an adolescent. Isaac, being an immature boy, believes that his mother no longer holds any concern for him because of his former behavior and expulsion from Muggle school. He is incredibly overdramatic when it comes to punishments, such as saying he was on "house arrest" when in reality, he was just not allowed to leave the house without permission. Despite these gruff feelings, Isaac hopes to "make it up" to his mother one day; deep down, he wishes to have a mother he is close with and can rely on for support. However, Alice genuinely cares for both her children equally despite Isaac believing otherwise, she just doesn't know how to properly communicate with her son anymore (leading her to rely on Amelia to keep an eye on him). She wishes to disconnect from the wizarding lifestyle due to her past relationship with Isaac's biological father, but she also wants to remain close with her children. This is difficult since Isaac begins to completely immerse himself in the wizarding world, leaving her behind in Muggle society. Oliver Morgenild - Oliver is Isaac's cousin from his father's side. Isaac is a student and Oliver is a professor that teaches sixth years, so they rarely interact when school is in session, but Isaac has been shown to use Oliver's office as his own personal hangout spot without permission. Isaac is openly disapproving of Oliver's rude humor and use of bad language, but the professor doesn't seem to care about his qualms. Despite Isaac's insists to try and be a more kind person, Oliver ignores the naivety of the Hufflepuff and continues with his sarcasm and pessimism. During breaks, they interact a bit more, although Oliver openly dislikes the company of young teenagers and only shows up when he feels like it. Despite their seemingly clashing dynamic, Isaac values Oliver because he is a living family member from his father's side. Also, he believes that Oliver is incredibly intelligent and frequently asks the former Ravenclaw for help with magic and school. Despite Oliver's disdain for stupid teenagers, he actually is quite eager to help with studies since he knows Isaac doesn't do very well in school, showing that he cares about his younger cousin to some degree. Torben Morgenild - Torben is a kind and supportive uncle to Isaac and tries his best to be a positive male role model in his life. He allows Isaac to stay at his home over breaks whenever he pleases and frequently visits Isaac's home in London during the holidays to give gifts and spread cheer. However, like all of Isaac's other family members, he refuses to discuss details about his twin brother, much to Isaac's frustration. Some of Torben's neighbors fondly joke that Torben dotes on Isaac and Amelia because he misses taking care of his son Oliver, an adult who no longer lives with him. Einar Morgenild '''- Einar is Isaac's biological father who left the family when he was one year old. For his whole life, Isaac has been trying to discover more about Einar despite everyone else's insistence on leaving him behind as a memory. '''Scapegraces These characters are bonded together through the Scapegrace crown pins. They are Isaac's closest, most trusted friends. [[Tristen White|'Tristen White']] - Isaac considers Tristen, who he met at the beginning of his first year, his best friend. They shared many of their first wizarding experiences together; Quidditch fanatic Isaac taught the acrophobic Tristen how to fly a broomstick and aspiring magizoologist Tristen purchased his first owl with Isaac at his side. They each have given each other gifts that the other holds very dearly; Tristen gave Isaac his favorite Wimbourne Wasps beanie in their first year, and Isaac gave Tristen a pet Gliddeflew in their third year. Although they both appreciate pranks and mischief, Tristen is more logical and sensible than Isaac. He curbs Isaac's impulsive energy and irrational decisions with blunt statements and sarcasm, which often provokes mild banter between the two during conversations. The two share a dorm room with Roz, who is usually the peacemaker between the two whenever they clash. Tristen and Isaac almost always sit together in all their classes. The latter constantly forgets his quills and it has become routine for Tristen to let Isaac borrow one of his every day. During class, Tristen puts more effort into paying attention, but the two often pass scribbled notes, jokes, and doodles to make classes go by faster. They can often be seen around the castle together. Outside of Hogwarts, they are just as close. Tristen was the first person to learn about Isaac's past with Muggle school and the older boys he'd associated with, as well as being the first friend to ever visit his home in Muggle London. Isaac and his family are familiar with Tristen's neglectful mother and often invite him over during breaks and holidays, solidifying their strong friendship no matter where they are. [[Isla Kavindra Estrelle|'Isla Kavindra Estrelle']]' '- Isaac initially thought Isla was another boring bookworm brainiac, but quickly came to realize that she had her own conflicts with academics and a taste for chaos and adventure just like him. They make up the more reckless half of the Scapegraces and often drag Tristen and Roz along in their trouble. Alternatively, when Isaac knows that Tristen or Roz will lecture him about immature behavior, he will go to Isla whenever he wants to conduct misdemeanors. They share many common interests such as American culture, specifically comics, and frequently trade their books. Isla's dry remarks and humor usually catches Isaac off guard as he is not familiar with such blunt attitude, but he usually finds it amusing yet scandalous. Her cheeky and occasional antagonizing attitude rubs off on him over time and it shows through his progression from innocent cheerfulness to rude humor and cockiness over the years. But sometimes their impulsivity and aggressiveness can clash, which results in some conflict, especially in their middle years. Isaac's boyish ignorance and Isla's growing insecurities do not mix well, especially because Isaac begins to believe that girls are hard to understand. Roz Claesson - Isaac and Roz are the most unalike. The former's boisterous and reckless behavior directly collides with Roz's polite, mature, and modest personality. Their backgrounds are also incredibly different, with Isaac coming from an average Muggle family and Roz coming from a wealthy pure-blood family. They often confuse each other with their bizarre behavior. Isaac struggles to understand how Roz can be so mild-mannered and studious, and Roz expresses distress whenever Isaac involves him in his chaotic situations as well as confusion whenever Isaac teases Isla about a certain crush in front of him. However, Roz's calm and gentle personality helps contain Isaac (and Isla's) rowdiness, as well as serves as a much-needed peacemaker whenever there is banter. Despite their staggering differences, they like spending time together and teaching the other about their hobbies. Roz does his best to educate Isaac on proper cooking (which is hopeless) and Isaac tries to get Roz into Quidditch (which is also hopeless). Regardless, they respect and support each other's passions even if they don't completely understand them. Roz always displays kindness to Isaac even when Isaac makes mistakes. However, in their middle years, Roz grows wary of Isaac's growing aggressiveness, and Isaac becomes skeptical of Roz's loyalty to the Scapegraces. He is insecure about the fact that Roz is choosing to dedicate more time to his studies instead of hanging out. In addition, Roz's growing friendship with their classmate Harvey Mitchell makes Isaac feel jealous. Isaac frets that the possible reason could be that Roz is beginning to find him annoying and not worthy of friendship when in reality, Roz still trusts him all the same. Roz is completely oblivious to Isaac's sudden petty and immature behavior towards him and continues to remain on friendly terms with the other Scapegraces. Friends Androse Wildore '- Androse is Isaac's fellow and most trusted teammate. They exercise and train together often, and whenever Isaac needs help brainstorming team tactics, they usually work together in the common room. Isaac thinks the fact that both of Androse's parents are professional Quidditch players is extremely cool and is constantly amazed whenever Androse displays any tricks or stunts in the pitch. The older boy admires Androse greatly and even learns a lot about flying from him despite Androse being a year under him, showing Isaac's disregard for age differences. Isaac demonstrates great loyalty to Androse, even to the point where he broke off his friendship with Lilly Akiyama, who he has known for a longer time, because she poisoned him during the 2026 Halloween Ball. He refused to make amends with Lilly until Androse explicitly forgave her. Currently, they are all on good terms. Outside of Quidditch, they do not interact often as much due to being in different years and having different friend groups. 'Fe Marie '- To Isaac, Fe is a bit of a peculiar person, but he holds a favorable opinion of her due to being the only other student in their first year to be accepted onto the Quidditch team. In fact, he admired her skills so much that he tried to send an awkward poem to her on Valentine's Day of 2025, albeit anonymously. They practice Quidditch and train together, but whenever they are put into any other sort of environment such as class, they don't seem to be like-minded. 'Lilac Underwood - Isaac and Lilac are good friends; they met during summer camp. In their first year, Lilac harbored a crush on Isaac, but the Hufflepuff rejected her due to his fear of romantic relationships/maturity. This did not affect their friendship, however. According to Isaac, Lilac is "one of the kindest friends anybody could ask for," since she has been shown multiple times to be a nurturing and compassionate friend to him. She no longer holds any romantic feelings for Isaac. Theodosia Dimick - Theodosia and Isaac met the summer before his first year in Diagon Alley. They became friends quickly and spent many weekends together despite the fact that Theodosia was heading to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts for magical education. Theodosia began to form romantic feelings for Isaac during the summer they spent together, but there was no confession and communication after they parted ways. During Isaac's third year, Theodosia transferred to Hogwarts. They rekindled their friendship quickly and Isaac was shown to be overjoyed that Theodosia was in the same house as him. He enjoyed teaching Theodosia about Hogwarts and admired her love for Magical Creatures, and Theodosia supported his passion for Quidditch. They were both a positive influence in the other's life despite Isaac being oblivious to her feelings. At the end of their third year, Theodosia confessed to Isaac, but he rejected her due to his uncertainty and fear of relationships. Adam Bradbury berated him for making a mistake, which angered Isaac immensely. Currently, Adam and Theodosia are a couple and Isaac dislikes them both strongly. [[Gracie Caballero|'Gracie Caballero']]' '- Gracie and Isaac have been acquainted with each other since the beginning of their first year. He admires Gracie for helping him in class and being the primary earner of house points when he is unable to answer questions or cast spells correctly, calling her a "team carry." They had the same mentor for a bit before said mentor got expelled. Isaac has been shown to be ecstatic when Gracie joined the Quidditch team in their second year together. [[Sage Briarstone|'Sage Briarstone']]' '- Isaac includes Sage whenever he sends out (platonic) Valentine's Day letters, hosts parties, or has conversations in class, claiming that any friend of Isla is a friend of his. However, he suspects that Sage considers him to be very annoying (still doesn't stop him from interacting, though). Elsie Graydream - Elsie is Isaac's "unofficial mentor," as he likes to call it, since both of his previous mentors got expelled from Hogwarts. He likes to watch Elsie do tricks on her broom, and tries to bake Welsh cakes for her (they aren't very good). Whenever something frightening happens and Elsie is in the vicinity, Isaac gravitates towards her for safety. Mentees 'Lilly Hana Akiyama '- Lilly is Isaac's closest mentee due to their common passion for Quidditch. He helped her make the team in her first year, just like he had. Isaac considers Lilly a mentee and a friend, and likes to provide advice as both (with mentor advice seeming more sensible, and friend advice seeming more reckless). They joke around quite often and even arranged to take their pets on morning walks together. Mentoring Lilly has significantly improved Isaac's maturity in his second year despite his attempts to avoid growing up. 'Evelyn Arendale '- Isaac is concerned for Evelyn's wellbeing, since he has been shown multiple times expressing his disdain for her borderline abusive parents. He tries to provide ideas on how to deal with them, but is not confident with his thoughts. He hopes that Evelyn will break out of her shell and embrace wizardry one day.